Adventure (And other assorted Zelda poems)
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: A collection of poems for my favorite video game series, the Legend of Zelda! Hope you enjoy!
1. Adventure

Twilight shadows

Sweeping gales

When lands are in danger

Then comes the tale

Of the young boy

Who saves all

At his hand

The evil will fall

Always silent

Ready to fight

For his land

Restoring light

Adventure awaits

Something you don't want to miss

But first;

It's dangerous to go alone, take this!

* * *

**AN - OK, so this was going to just be one poem, but if I get enough reviews asking for more Legend of Zelda poetry, I just might do more! This was actually the result of boredom, and I thought other people might enjoy it, so I hope I was right! :)**


	2. Timeline

Listen as I tell the tale

Marvel as my song I wail

Of the tale of the land you now know

Of how Hyrule came to rest below...

* * *

Hearken, my fiery arms doth blaze

Witness this wonderful world we raise

Us sisters blow upon the lands

Wonder at the work of the goddess' hands

An evil lurks on our blessed land

Hungers for the Gold made by our hands

And so we call our peoples forth

To protect the blessed power of the Triforce

An epic fight of the ages takes place

An inhuman beast, an inhuman face

And our hero, wielding evil's bane

Falls upon this blood-red plain

Rise! The land takes to the skies

Despair, the chosen hero dies

Watch the Master Sword rise with the land

Our sister's life taken by her own hands

But as she died, she placed a gift

For her and the hero, it goes like this

"When the land needs a savior from hate

You and I will return, both reincarnate."

Now birds fly through our heavenly skies

And the people haven't forgotten the goddess who died

But the evil below is stirring again

And the hero of skies must save his best friend

The demon of the sword is lurking below

The spirit of the blade is here to show

The hero how to walk the path

Set before him many years past

And now Demise falls to hero's blade

Writhing, crying out in his pain

His dark, demonic sword falls away

The hero of skies has saved his maid

And the land becomes one once more

The time has come to shut the door

Between the time of present and past

As the peoples pray this peace will last

But it is not so, for after many years

The evil is reborn, the people cry tears

Of loss and despair, they need someone's might

And it will come by the hero's light

This cycle continues, rages on

Never ceasing, never ending, gone on so long

My sisters and I have had enough

The evils are there, shedding innocent blood

And so we decide on drastic measures

Tell our people to flee, to take cover

And so our peoples, our warning they heed

They run as the lands are swallowed by sea

* * *

**AN - If you couldn't tell who was narrating, play more Legend of Zelda. XD Just kidding, but if you can't, go back to the lines where it talks of the narrator's "fiery arms" and how they have sisters... ****If you still can't tell, it was Din narrating XD**

**Also, parts of this were based on the Skyward Sword manga, so if you didn't understand bits of this, that's probably why! XD**

**And the line break in the beginning was on purpose, because she began "telling her tale", and this was supposed to be a telling of how the Wind Waker timeline came around, I know it wasn't fully accurate, but I think it's better this way!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed on my first poem, _Adventure_! It means a lot to me! And thanks to Cucco Tetrazzini for giving me some constructive criticism, but I am not going to be editing any poems I post (unless there are some special cases), but rather taking the criticism and using it to make my new poems better!**

**Now that that's out of the way, I just wanted to say that I will most likely be posting more poetry on here, so be on the lookout! (or fave and follow XD) Thanks, and this should be the only really long Author's Note I'll be writing on here, sorry about how lengthy this is!**


	3. Lost Souls

_Clip clop, clip clop._

The wind,

the breeze,

the freedom.

Yet you can't properly enjoy this

bliss.

You must push

push

push

against the pain she left you with.

It hurts, doesn't it?

Why?

You can't help but wonder:

Why?

You went through everything together;

You went through so much _pain _together.

And she forgot.

Or did she?

It seemed so.

Why else would she

flit and float

and leave you;

discard you.

Like a bug, you were

not worth her time

or effort.

But you can't help yourself,

so you

search.

_Clip clop. _

_Clip clop._

The muffled peace,

the swallowing darkness

of these trees of the lost

souls.

Where are you?

You slowly

surely

realize:

You just may be

a lost soul

as well.

And then you hear

the melodic, lilting voice of

one who sounds like one

you once

knew,

"You've met with a terrible fate,

haven't you?"

* * *

**AN - My weird attempt at free verse. This is basically a dumping ground for my random Zelda poetry ideas, so there is no set updating schedule. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, reviews are always appreciated! Also thanks to my first follower, SkyKly! You made me so happy! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Song of Storms

**AN- So yeah, this was a quick little thing I wrote because I haven't updated anything in so long, plus it was fun to write anyways!**

**Heads up, this poem is called Song of Storms for a reason. I tried writing it to the beat and tune of the song, but I'm not sure I did it perfectly. Anyways, won't keep ya any longer! Go read the poem already! XD**

* * *

Play my song

Play my song

The entire day long

Wait, who is this boy?

Come and play your toy.

* * *

There he goes

There he goes

Play your song, to me you show

That three note tune

But wait! What's going on?

* * *

Oh no!

Oh no!

Lookit how my windmill goes!

Boy, what did you do?

Please, I'm begging you!

* * *

Stop it now!

Stop it now!

If you don't, I'll have a cow!

My windmill spins too fast for me…

* * *

Seven years,

Seven years,

A king that everybody fears

I stay in my windmill

Playing my song still

* * *

Wait, who's this?

I have missed

Having any visitors

Hey, kid, know it's true

I think I know you…

* * *

Been here long

Play my song

With your ocarina

I think I know that too…

Don't I know you!?

* * *

Wait, oh no!

Here it goes!

You just played that stupid song!

Now my windmill spins too fast

All day long...


	5. Letter for Link

Link,

We just thought you should know,

That whenever you get near us, you hurt our feelings so.

Every Octorok you murder,

Every Moblin laid to rest,

Every Chu-Chu that you kill,

Can't you see we're some of the best?

The Dark Nuts who go home,

Defenseless, beaten, bruised,

And the slightly more popular mini-bosses

With long obituaries in the news.

Every one of us humiliated,

And in most cases, six feet under,

Just because we work for Ganon

You treat us like some cosmic blunder!

Please stop killing; treat us _right_,

And maybe, just _maybe_, we'll give up the fight.

(or not.)

Signed, the Monsters

* * *

**AN- Well, THAT just happened. Honestly, I just wrote this to clear up my Writer's Block, but I kind of enjoyed the way it came out, so I decided to post it. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! :D**

**(also, please don't take this poem too seriously. I know there isn't the "news" in the LoZ universe. I just thought it'd be funny to include ^_^)**


	6. Day One

**AN - This is a little LoZ poem that I wrote in my spare time in between the many other writing projects I currently have going. It's a Majora's Mask poem (I seriously love that game so much, and the entire atmosphere present in it is just _perfect _for inspiring poems), and I hope whoever reads enjoys :D**

**Also, constructive criticism is _always_ welcomed!**

* * *

It is the beginning of day one

And the rising of the gleaming sun

Spreads bright light over the land

In three days comes an untimely end

A young boy opens the clock tower's gates

Sees a town destined to a terrible fate

The one who stole the instrument of time

Hovering above the tower so high

Out sounds a tick; soon follows a tock

And so the tower that houses the clock

Tracks the time that fades away

Too soon comes the end of the third day

Now even the moon, he sheds a tear;

Clock Town's untimely demise is near

Skull Kid brings his hands up high

The town beneath him sure to die

Crash, crash: down comes the moon!

Termina primed to meet its doom

The boy in green knew all along

He'd be forced to (again) play a simple song -

* * *

It is the beginning of day one

And the rising of the gleaming sun

Spreads bright light over the land

And so Termina has a chance;

Again!


End file.
